Question: Christopher did 98 push-ups around noon. Gabriela did 31 push-ups at night. How many fewer push-ups did Gabriela do than Christopher?
Answer: Find the difference between Christopher's push-ups and Gabriela's push-ups. The difference is $98 - 31$ push-ups. $98 - 31 = 67$.